Pronto
by Moon on the gloom
Summary: Rin vive ahora con la anciana Kaede, para que "conviva con los de su especie" según Sesshomaru ordeno. Conforme pasa el tiempo descubre nuevos cuando recuerda a aquel Youkai. Rin a crecido, ya no es una chiquilla, y se da cuenta que poco a poco ya no ve a Sesshomaru con los mismos ojos, y lo único que quiere es regresar con él. Pero, ¿Cuando? su respuesta es una sola palabra.


Bueno, este one-shot fue el primero que escribí acerca de mi pareja favorita SesshxRin.

Se que tiene muchos errores, pero aun así no puedo menospreciarlo ¿Como lo haría? Se los muestro tal como lo redacte en aquel entonces con todo y errores que mas bien son horrores jaja, no lo edite.

Me da mucha nostalgia al leerlo, recordando lo emocionada que estaba cuando lo escribí Ahhh, fue sin duda una experiencia muy linda "abrirme paso" en esto de los fics con esta pequeña historia :') , si, soy muy sentimental pero no puedo evitarlo y antes que empieze a llorar los dejo para que lean XD

Acepto tomatazos y criticas constructivas n_n siempre me ayudan a mejorar

* * *

**Pronto**

Habían pasado cerca de 7 años desde que se dio por fin la caída de Naraku, después de tantas vidas perdidas y cientos de luchas, el había encontrado la paz al fin.

Rin vivía en la aldea de Inuyasha, al cuidado de la anciana Kaede, tal como Sesshomaru había decidido. Las visitas de Sesshomaru eran monótonas, más no constantes. A cada visita de él, Rin recibía regalos, como hermosos y finos kimonos nuevos, a ella le encantaban. Aún así, lo que ella consideraba un "obsequio perfecto" sería el de poder regresar con ese demonio, que durante incontables lunas ella seguía, le acompañaba fielmente.

A decir verdad, Rin le extrañaba, aunque fuera el hombre más frio de este planeta, ella le apreciaba, le había tomado demasiado cariño. También extrañaba a ese verde y pequeño youkai, que durante sus viajes, se había convertido en su "niñera", era irritante, molesto, altanero… pero Rin le apreciaba, y siempre se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios cuando recordaba todas las cosas que vivió con los 2, como las pedradas que Sesshomaru le lanzaba a su sirviente cuando este comenzaba a irritarle, sin duda se divertía con ellos.

Y claro que no se olvidaba de Ah-un, al que consideraba también un amigo, el dragón siempre le protegía y durante las noches frías, le brindaba un poco de calor a la pequeña.

Ahora, Rin tenía cerca de 15 años ya cumplidos.

Se encontraba sentada en un claro del bosque recogiendo flores, tarareando alguna canción inventada como era costumbre.

Estaba aburrida, su amo no la había visitado durante un largo tiempo y no tenía a nadie con quien estar o jugar, puesto que Kohaku no iba tan seguido a la aldea, Sango y Miroku seguro estaban entrenando con sus pequeños hijos, Inuyasha y Kagome andarían por ahí cazando alguno que otro Oni o espíritu. Y la anciana Kaede, a decir verdad, ya no contaba ni con el tiempo y mucho menos con una buena edad como para "jugar", el transcurso de los años le había afectado un poco, pero suficiente para su edad.

-Hmm… me pregunto si el Señor Sesshomaru vendrá hoy –dijo con un suspiro Rin, esa era su pregunta más constante desde la última visita de su señor- Tal vez, el ya me olvido.

Y a su mente, vino la imagen de él, con esos platinados y largos cabellos meciéndose suavemente en el viento, su porte tan estoico y su ambarina mirada hacia el horizonte. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y de inmediato un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas, claro, sin olvidar ese molesto, pero agradable cosquilleo en su estomago, que…de un tiempo para acá, apareció en Rin siempre que recordaba al Taiyoukai.

-¡Ya basta!, ¿Pero que me sucede? –Se decía para sí misma, confundida, pero sonriente- Sera mejor que me valla, veré si puedo ayudarle en algo a Kaede.

Caminaba a pasos lentos, oliendo las flores que recogió. Ya casi llegaba a la aldea, se podía ver la choza de Kaede entre los árboles. Se giro para echarle un último vistazo al horizonte, observando como el Sol que ya comenzaba a ocultarse, bañaba todo a su paso con en tenue color rojizo.

De pronto, escucho un sonido muy familiar para ella, se dio la vuelta sorprendida, y busco con la mirada lo que ella tanto deseaba fuese verdad.

-¡Ah-un! –grito feliz la chica, soltando las flores y corriendo tan rápido como sus humanas piernas le permitían. Su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja, de inmediato se deshizo de esa idea que la atormentaba, sobre que su señor la había olvidado, ahora ella comprobó que no era así, estaba más que feliz. Pronto alcanzo a aquel dragón y lo acaricio.

-Ah-un, no saben cómo los eh extrañando

-¡Valla mocosa, hasta que apareces! –dijo el pequeño youkai, como siempre, irritado y agitando su báculo.

-¡Señor Jaken!–Rin corrió hacia donde estaba este, junto a Kaede -¡Me alegra que estén aquí!-abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Ya basta Rin…n…no puedo respirar…-dijo Jaken con los ojos más saltones de lo usual.

-Uh? … Ahhh… lo siento, ¡pero es que lo extrañe! -dijo soltándolo.

-Valla Rin, veo que es cierto-con una sonrisa cálida expreso Kaede –Empezaba a preguntarme en donde podrías estar.

-Rin…-dijo una voz grave desde la sombra de un árbol.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!- dijo ella feliz. Por fin lo veía de nuevo, a unos cuantos pasos de ella estaba el, con ese rostro de porcelana, y porte tan estoico, quería abrazarle, era lo que más deseaba, sin embargo, ella lo conoce, y sabe que el no es de esas personas afectuosas, así que se contuvo –lo extrañe mucho.

-Bueno, será mejor que me retire, aun tengo cosas que hacer –dijo Kaede jalando de su ropa a Jaken, o más bien, arrastrándolo, debido a los forcejeos del sapo.

-¡Pero que te sucede mujer insolente!, ¡suéltame!

-Vamos pequeño youkai, tú me ayudaras –sonriente se llevo a Jaken a rastras del suelo, ya que este seguía oponiéndose y agitando su báculo.

-Pobre señor Jaken- entre risas dijo Rin, observando como la anciana Kaede lo arrastraba.

Por estar viendo esa cómica escena Rin tenía su cabeza un poco ladeada, y no se dio cuenta cuando Sesshomaru saco de su armadura un hermoso collar de cuentas brillantes, pequeñas y rosadas , con un dije, el cual tenía una luna igual a la de su frente grabada.

Al tiempo en que Rin volteo para ver de frente a su amo, este le coloco con sutileza el collar, agachándose un poco para quedar a la altura de la humana, causando un sonrojo en sus mejillas y ese cosquilleo en su panza con su corazón un poco acelerado.

Desvió su mirada hacia lo que Sesshomaru le había colocado cuando este volvió a su postura acostumbrada y girándose un poco a su izquierda para admirar el paisaje que levemente se tornaba nocturno.

-¡Wow, Señor Sesshomaru, es hermoso!, Arigatou –dijo con una gran sonrisa observando el collar -¡Que linda luna, es igual a la de su frente!, Arigato!

-Que bueno que te gusto-dijo Sesshomaru con su habitual tono.

-Hai! …Etto…Señor Sesshomaru, -dijo tímida, y con la mirada levemente cabizbaja.

-Dime.

-Etto… ¿Cuándo podre regresar con usted? –alzo su mirada observándolo, aunque él no la veía.

-Por ahora no, Rin.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo? –con la mirada fija en el.

-Pronto, debes convivir con los humanos.

-Pero, ya he estado mucho tiempo en la aldea, ya conviví lo suficiente, ¡Quiero ir con usted! –dijo alzando un poco la voz, firme.

Esta vez, Sesshomaru volteo a verla, y acaricio un poco el cabello de Rin, removiendo el flequillo de sus ojos, ella volvió a sonrojarse.

-Ya te lo eh dicho, pronto Rin –desviando su mirada.

Entonces Rin se recargo levemente en su brazo, con timidez y mas sonrojada que nunca, tomo suavemente su mano, causando un poco de sorpresa en el Youkai.

-Está bien, esperare –dijo resignada.

Entonces ella sintió como el también le estrechaba levemente la mano, provocándole que sonriera.

Sesshomaru sabía que de cierta forma, también sentía mucho la ausencia de Rin, de alguna manera, ella "adornaba" sus días con su alegre presencia y carisma. Pero había dado su palabra, ella tenía que quedarse un tiempo considerable con los humanos, y cuando el considerara llevarla consigo, seria Rin quien ahora tomaría esa decisión.

No antes, aunque a cada visita a la chica, tenía que ser "fuerte" para no ceder y decirle un "Pronto" cuando ella pedía que le llevara con él, porque a decir verdad, y aunque le costaba demasiado aceptarlo, el también le extrañaba.


End file.
